


Печь, метла и лестница

by Aina_Agras



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: По освещённой висящими в воздухе огоньками пекарне сновали маленькие существа, лопоухие, носатые. И очень тихие. Жарко пылала печь, не чадила, не коптила — работала на славу. Спохватившись, Якоб спрятался за дверь. Несмотря на тучное телосложение, в милой сердцу пекарне он двигался как виртуозный фигурист на льду.





	Печь, метла и лестница

Якоб катастрофически не успевал.  
Дела в новой пекарне шли отменно, ведь булочки и кексы причудливых форм были невероятно вкусны. Якоб и сам не знал, откуда берутся эти фантасмагорические образы. Как будто во снах он бывал в другой реальности, а просыпаясь, переносил всё то, что успевал запомнить, в эту. И потому зал магазина всегда был полон покупателей, а фирменная сдоба, пышная, мягкая, уходила с прилавков за считанные часы.  
Он нанял в помощь братьев Флинн, бойких и расторопных мальчишек, но рук всё равно не хватало. Втроём носились они от прилавков до заветных дверей, за которыми творилось пекарное волшебство, и обратно, уже груженные хлебными корзинами. Якоб прикинул в уме: за последнюю неделю ушло столько муки, сахара, масла и яиц, лакрицы, лимонной цедры, клубничного джема и шоколадного крема, сколько не уходило за месяц. Он преуспел как пекарь. И осчастливил столько людей. Ведь что может быть желаннее, чем пакет свежих, ещё тёплых черничных кексов или сырная лепешка?  
Виной такому ажиотажу — приближающееся Рождество. Оно уже входило в город лёгкой поступью, рассыпало снежную крошку и, смеясь, разлеталось мириадами разноцветных огней по домам и квартирам. Из полов вдруг вырастали ёлки, всем своим видом требующие украшений, голоса родителей становились тише, в них появлялись заговорщические нотки. И каждый ребёнок с замиранием сердца следил за календарными листами и прикидывал, какое из желаний самое заветное.  
Звякнул колокольчик над дверью. Якоб, хлопотавший у миндальных кексов, приветственно кивнул человеку в дорогом твидовом костюме и шляпе. Каблуки начищенных до матового блеска ботинок угрожающе тихо постукивали, отчего каждый шаг незнакомца отдавался где-то под ложечкой. Гость сделал несколько кругов, придирчиво рассматривая душистое хлебное изобилие. Ковальски не мешал, он видел: его пекарню посетил важный человек. Когда он в конце концов заговорил, Якоб копался в гроссбухе и не сразу понял, о чём его спрашивают: раскатистый немецкий акцент скрадывал смысл слов. Со второго раза Якоб понял, что гость и правда был не последним человеком в Нью-Йорке. Кратко изложив просьбу, он добавил сухо:  
— Сенатор очень бы хотел.  
— Сделаем.  
И Якоб, рассыпаясь в любезностях, закрыл за гостем дверь и утёр потный лоб.  
Итак, к утру он должен был напечь две сотни булочек с корицей и яблоком для праздничного ужина большого семейства, фирменный рождественский пирог со сливой и орехами для сенатора Гордона, противень пончиков со сливочной карамелью и шоколадом и фаринату с сыром для соседа мистера Ринуччи, приятнейшего глуховатого старичка, который заходил каждое утро. Ковальски планировал всё успеть.  
Уличные мальчишки то и дело останавливались возле витрины, разглядывая искусно сделанные рождественские ели в половину человеческого роста, что тонули в рыхлых ватных сугробах. Пушистые, благородного зелёного цвета ветви сгибались под тяжестью разноцветных шаров и ангелов. Оставалось развесить рождественские венки, что Якоб поручил младшему Флинну, Мэтью. С первым венком тот справился превосходно, монстр в четыре с половиной фута оказался на входной двери без происшествий, а вот для второго, того самого, которому предназначалось висеть на стене прямо над головой хозяина, пришлось поставить старую раздвижную лестницу. Якоб всё планировал разжиться стремянкой, железной, устойчивой, да всё недосуг было: то одно займёт его мысли, то другое — руки. Да и много ли надо ловким мальчишкам? Как оказалось, много: Мэтью не удержался. Якоб, высунувшийся из-под прилавка, не успел ничего сделать. Лестница задумчиво накренилась вправо и рухнула под тонкий испуганный вскрик, перешедший в протяжный вой. Стеклянный прилавок разлетелся вдребезги, пострадали кассовый аппарат и поднос с выпечкой. Чудесные румяные звери-булочки запрыгали на усеянный осколками пол рядом со стонущим раненым и Якобом, запоздало бросившимся на помощь.  
На грохот примчался Гидеон, второй Флинн, и бестолково забегал вокруг. Якоб послал его за доктором. Пришёл печальный доктор Харрис, осмотрел белого как мука Мэтью и грустно постановил: перелом. Вместе с Гидеоном дотащили его до машины и отбыли, оставив Якоба наедине с разрухой.  
Уборка подождет, рассудил Ковальски. Если поторопиться — к утру всё будет готово. Он запер магазин, втиснув в объятия венка табличку «Закрыто». Зажёг свет и, оглядев творящийся хаос, махнул рукой и решительно направился в пекарню. Там его ждало главное чудо, его богиня — прелестная хлебная печь. Дрова уже лежали в топке, предусмотрительные помощники не успели только зажечь огня. Якоб исправил это. Пламя весело вспыхнуло, обжигая пальцы. Решив, что печь может прогреться и без него, а стекло само себя не выметет, Якоб оставил свою красавицу прогреваться, а сам вышел в торговый зал.  
Пять минут спустя он влетел обратно. Пекарня уже наполнилась ужасным чадом. Откашливаясь и утирая слезящиеся глаза, Якоб закрыл поддувало, чтобы огонь погас. Похоже, засорился дымоход. Печь в таких условиях было невозможно, нежное тесто впитает в себя этот скверный запах.  
Якоб со вздохом сел прямо на пол.  
— Вот и всё, — сказал он сам себе. — Важный заказ не выполнен, отношения с влиятельным клиентом испорчены. Пойдут слухи. Разорюсь. С Рождеством, Якоб Ковальски!  
Помощь Флиннов сейчас бы очень пригодилась, мальчишки были на все руки мастера: сказывалась тяжёлая жизнь на ферме в Голуэе, где приходилось уметь всё. А вот Ковальски не мог похвастаться многочисленными трудовыми навыками, и если с бухгалтерией он управлялся неплохо, то с прочисткой дымохода познакомиться не успел, и неизвестно, успеет ли вообще.  
Вечерело. На улице один за другим зажигались фонари. То и дело пробегали веселящиеся подростки, проходили озабоченные праздничными делами взрослые, а Якоб продолжал сидеть и ломать голову над своей бедой.  
К конкурентам не напросишься, засмеют. Сам на крышу не полезешь: есть шанс вместо фирменного пирога «Сливовый грек» получить мясную лепёшку «Ковальски». В любом случае до утра не успеть. Если только не произойдёт чуда.  
К полуночи Якоб уже смирился с мыслью, что завтра придётся держать ответ перед покупателями, которых он подвёл. Он убрался в магазине, вымел стекло и выбросил испорченную выпечку. Уселся на свой стул и на секунду прикрыл слезящиеся глаза.  
Когда он проснулся, уже совсем стемнело. Дымом как будто уже не воняло. Якоб недоверчиво принюхался, но, услышав звон, тут же забыл об этом. Кто-то хозяйничал в его пекарне!  
Крепко сжимая в руках ручку метлы, Якоб заглянул внутрь и едва не сел на пол. Он ожидал увидеть всё что угодно: воров, вернувшихся братьев Флинн, но только не то, что предстало перед его глазами.  
По освещённой висящими в воздухе огоньками пекарне сновали маленькие существа, лопоухие, носатые. И очень тихие. Жарко пылала печь, не чадила, не коптила — работала на славу. Спохватившись, Якоб спрятался за дверь. Несмотря на тучное телосложение, в милой сердцу пекарне он двигался как виртуозный фигурист на льду.  
Существа пекли. В разноцветном мерцании таинственных огоньков летали пакеты с мукой, тарелки, венчики. Деловито покачивались банки с эссенциями и джемами. Важно парил пузатый кувшин, разливая по стаканам молоко и угощая им неутомимых работников. Выпивая, существа возвращали стаканы воздуху и продолжали работать. Увидев горячую благоухающую фаринату, Якоб понял, что это рождественские эльфы, пришли помочь, ведь пекли по его рецепту — с сыром и небольшим количеством чеснока.  
Уследить за ловкими пальцами было невозможно. Эльфы брали бесформенный кусок теста, крутили его — и в печь отправлялись такие фантастические твари, которых Якоб в жизни не придумал бы. Важно выплывал противень с уже готовыми булками, которые сами по себе сгружались в хлебную корзину, и снова спешил в печь.  
Запах стоял как в раю. Сдоба, корица, фруктовые и шоколадные эссенции, аромат свежевыпеченного хлеба будили зверский аппетит. У Якоба, который не ел с самого обеда, заурчало в животе. Он испугался, что звук вышел слишком громким, хотя предположение было смехотворным: занятые своими делами существа его не услышали.  
В это время в пекарне материализовалась девушка. У Якоба перехватило дух: он никогда ещё не видел такой красоты. Приятным тихим голосом незнакомка справилась о делах, осмотрела уже готовую выпечку. Осмелев, Якоб вышел на свет. В руках он всё ещё сжимал метлу, хоть и был настроен уже не так воинственно. Эльфы переполошились, а гостья улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам. Ковальски потянулся к ней, устремился всей душой.  
И проснулся.  
Он сидел за своим столом. Рядом уныло стояла метла, в окно радостно светило солнце Сочельника. С содроганием Якоб вспомнил о неисправной печке и о том, что его любимые покупатели остались ни с чем. И если мистер Ринуччи по доброте душевной поймёт и проникнется несчастьем, то сенатор не будет столь отзывчив.  
Размяв затёкшие ноги и спину, с тяжёлым сердцем Якоб направился в пекарню. И застыл на пороге, с изумлением глядя на хлебные корзины, полные булочек с корицей и яблоком. Радостно вскрикнув, бросился к печке. Замахал руками, хотел обнять сливовый пирог, гордо возвышающийся на столе, да побоялся, что золотистые бока не выдержат столь активного проявления чувств. Но как же так? То был не сон?  
Кто-то загрохотал в дверь, и Якоб поспешил обратно. Запыхавшийся, виноватый Гидеон стоял на пороге и сбивчиво тараторил, что доктор ошибся, и Мэтью через пару дней снова будет с ними, а пока что он один поможет. Ковальски послал его на крышу осмотреть трубу.  
Вслед за Гидеоном начали прибывать покупатели. Мистер Ринучи со слезами на глазах заверил Якоба, что фарината вышла сегодня «прямо как у бабушки!». Пришёл безымянный помощник сенатора, бесстрастно поблагодарил за сливовый пирог и выложил на прилавок сумму вдвое больше, чем запросил пекарь. Весело галдя, в магазин влетели дети и стали наперебой выкрикивать свои пожелания. Якоб услал их на улицу, сказав, что выпечка будет к полудню. Сейчас вернётся Флинн, и он сможет пойти заняться любимым делом.  
Одинокую гостью он узнал сразу же. Она вышла прямо из его сна. Белокурые локоны и сияющие глаза казались самым волшебным из того, что Якоб увидел. Перед глазами замелькали образы, один фантастичнее другого.  
— Я вспомнил! — воскликнул он. — Вспомнил! Куинни!


End file.
